


Coche

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [8]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Hay canciones que se componen solas.
Relationships: Park Yoochun / Kim Junsu
Series: Shinkivariables [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Kudos: 1





	Coche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Como siempre, espero que te guste._

Está agotado, sin aliento, sudoroso, con la ropa incómodamente pegada a la piel y el cálido cuerpo de Yoochun todavía sobre su regazo, lánguido y pesado contra él en el ridículamente pequeño espacio del asiento trasero de su coche. Ni siquiera han podido desnudarse de forma apropiada, sus pantalones abiertos lo justo para liberar su erección, los de Yoochun colgando sobre una pierna, hechos un guiñapo debajo de su rodilla, el resto de su ropa en no mucho mejor estado, pero todavía sobre sus cuerpos. 

Es incómodo y ridículo, una vaga imagen de los adolescentes que ya no son, y que en realidad nunca han sido, porque nunca han tenido la libertad para hacer algo así, no en un coche, en medio de ninguna parte, no dejándose llevar sin pensar en nada más que la urgencia que los ha poseído a los dos. Y sus rodillas van a quejarse al día siguiente de ser golpeadas contra los asientos delanteros en su vaivén, la rozadura de la cremallera quemando ya contra su ingle, el pelo hecho un caos sobre su cabeza, probablemente con mechones faltantes debido a los fuertes tirones de que ha sido víctima…

Y aún así no quisiera estar en ninguna otra parte, con nadie más. Por estúpido que haya sido. 

Porque no se arrepiente.

Porque no hay nada mejor que los débiles besos de Yoochun contra su cuello mientras intenta recuperar el aliento, con todas las fuerzas que le quedan empleadas en el gesto.

Porque podría pasarse horas rodeado de ese silencio post-orgasmo que es como la mejor canción, que llena y eriza la piel y hace que uno desee volver a escucharla una y otra y otra vez…

Y se le ocurre, como el genio que es, que es justamente lo que va a hacer.

Ríe entre dientes, con los labios de Yoochun aún en su cuello, las manos acariciando lentamente su espalda bajo la camiseta. No tiene claro cómo será la melodía, la letra, o el baile que va a acompañarla, pero Junsu sabe exactamente cómo se va a llamar. Y que será un éxito.

 _Back Seat_.


End file.
